Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas
| studio = | genre = Pop | length = 90 minutes | label = Jive | director = | producer = | prev_title = Britney: The Videos | prev_year = 2001 | next_title = Britney Spears: In the Zone | next_year = 2004 }} Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas is the fourth video by American recording artist Britney Spears. It was released on January 22, 2002 through Jive Records. Recorded during Spears' concert during the Dream Within a Dream Tour (2001–02) at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, originally broadcast on HBO, Spears performed sixteen songs inbetween dance routines and costume changes. Synopsis "Have you ever had a dream that felt so real, you couldn't tell the difference between the real world and the dream world? On November 18, 2001, the world's biggest star, Britney Spears, brought her "Dream Within a Dream" Tour to the MGM Grand Garden Arena in legendary Las Vegas, Nevada. This defining concert moment, witnessed by millions of fans as it was broadcast live on HBO, is now yours on this DVD, Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas. The spectacle is truly fantastic. Never before has Britney performed so fearlessly, so confidently and with so much energy and enthusiasm for her singing, her dancing and her fans. Indeed, Britney gives her all in this concert: from bungee jumping to playing a jewellery box ballerina, from running through a row of fire trees to "singing in the rain", Britney is a one-woman explosion of talent. Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas showcases 15 of Britney's biggest hits from her three multi-platinum albums, ...Baby One More Time, Oops!... I Did It Again and her latest smash release, Britney. Plus, you'll love seeing Britney posing as a Janis Joplin wannabe in a comedy take-off of a "Making the Band" documentary. The special effects are intense, the costume changes incredible, Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas takes the concert-going experience to the next level. Critical reception Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas received positive reviews from music critics. Jeremy Conrad from IGN Music praised the audio and video quality, and gave the film grade of six out of ten, stating it's "only scoring above average". Accolades Commercial performance Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas was commercial success. It peaked atop the US Top Music Videos on March 2, 2002. Billboard Chart Archive|url=http://www.billboard.com/biz/charts/2002-03-02/music-video|work=Billboard|accessdate=5 December 2013}} Internationally, it topped the video charts in Australia and Mexico. It was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of over 200,000 copies, as well as receiving platinum and gold certifications in Australia and Mexico, respectively. Track listing | title1 = Dream Within a Dream | note1 = Video introduction | length1 = 4:39 | title2 = Oops!... I Did It Again | note2 = Rock version | length2 = 3:57 | title3 = (You Drive Me) Crazy | length3 = 4:03 | title4 = It Was All in Your Mind | note4 = Dance interlude | length4 = 1:50 | title5 = Overprotected | length5 = 3:50 | title6 = Storytime | note6 = Video interlude, contains elements from "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" and "Born to Make You Happy" | length6 = 2:11 | title7 = Medley: "Born to Make You Happy"/"Lucky"/"Sometimes"/Storytime (Reprise) | length7 = 6:06 | title8 = Boys | length8 = 3:32 | title9 = Stronger | length9 = 4:12 | title10 = Army Force | note10 = Interlude | length10 = 5:17 | title11 = I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman | length11 = 4:16 | title12 = Making the Band | note12 = Video interlude, contains excerpts from "Who Let The Dogs Out?", "Music" and "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" | length12 = 3:40 | title13 = I Love Rock 'n' Roll | length13 = 2:44 | title14 = R&R Outro | length14 = 1:38 | title15 = What's It's Like to Be Me | length15 = 2:56 | title16 = Lonely | length16 = 3:33 | title17 = Breakdown | note17 = Performance interlude | length17 = 3:42 | title18 = Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know | length18 = 4:42 | title19 = Crayola World | note19 = Video interlude | length19 = 0:45 | title20 = Anticipating | length20 = 4:33 | title21 = I'm a Slave 4 U | length21 = 8:48 | title22 = ...Baby One More Time | note22 = Remix | length22 = 6:05 | title23 = Credits | length23 = 2:51 | total_length = }} | extra_column = Director(s) | title1 = I'm a Slave 4 U | note1 = Music video | extra1 = Francis Lawrence | length1 = 3:31 | title2 = Overprotected | note2 = Music video | extra2 = Chris Applebaum | length2 = 4:01 | title3 = I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman | note3 = Music video | extra3 = Wayne Isham | length3 = 3:53 | title4 = Crossroads | note4 = Trailer | length4 = 1:20 | total_length = }} ;Notes * Subtitles available in English, Spanish, French, German and Japanese. Charts Certifications References Category:Britney Spears video albums Category:2002 live albums Category:2002 video albums Category:Jive Records live albums Category:Jive Records video albums Category:Live video albums Category:Britney Spears live albums Category:Albums recorded at the MGM Grand Las Vegas Category:Television programs directed by Marty Callner